Skipper: An Avengers Story
by YaoiKawaii224
Summary: My two new characters are blowing up the scene with psychic-ness, cuteness, homo-ness, and DEATH! It can also be found on Deviant art! villaintimewleeannn (me) and Karrowline! (not me) :D


Okay! I'm new on ! Me and my friend from school did this on a whim. Caroline is not me, But my friend from school and , Karrowline. I am Villaintimewleeannn.

******, Texas. 9:24 am. Saturday.

Sweet silence is all that can be heard throughout the small, randomly cluttered room. The body of a girl in her late teens lays sprawled on the bed, clinging to a Stitch doll the size of a small child, as her chest slowly rises and falls. This girl is known as Caroline, but she replies to Care as well. Care is a special kind of person known as a Skipper, and they share similar qualities to types of people described in popular novels. In some ways she is, but there are several factors that separate her, and her kind, from them. For example, she was not born a Skipper, and she did not choose it. The entity who made her this way has no name, so she refers to it as 'a force', and it chose her for a reason, one not even she knows. Somewhere within her Skipper Device, is the full story behind how she became what she is, but it can't be accessed right now as far as she knows.

She all but has a mini heart attack when suddenly the blissful silence is broken by the blaring of what appears to be music coming from the mattress under her, if you listen closely it sounds something like Check Yes Juliet by My Chemical Romance. Growling softly under her breath, she rolls over and picks up the small object to which the noise belongs. It is her cell phone; the small black device buzzes in her hand as she flips it up and grumpily shuts off the alarm. Letting it fall back onto the mattress beneath her, she lays there waiting for her heart rate to slow down, and for the grogginess to leave her. Once all that has past she sits up, and stretches, pushing the Stitch doll away so it doesn't fall off the bed when she moves. Now standing she twists this way and that trying to un-stiffen her body, once this is done she maneuvers her way across the bedroom floor, and out into the hallway.

With quiet steps, which come from always being such a shy child, she sneaks into the living room and selects her clothes for the day. The outfit she picks out is a dark grey shirt with an anime picture of Loki, from Norse mythology made popular by the movies Thor and Avengers, black skinny jeans, and her blue Nike sneakers with neon yellow highlights. Two rubber bracelets and her senior ring are her only accessories, ones which she almost never takes off, along with her glasses. Being sure not to make any noise, she silently creeps back into her room, and shuts the door. Once making sure no one heard her get up, she scrambles over to her bed and digs under the top mattress. When she pulls her arm back out, resting in her slightly small hands, is what could be mistaken as an iPad, but was anything but that.

A grin spreads widely across her face as she press as small button on the side, causing the screen to light up with its usual message, ' Hello Miss Cline, Welcome.' Her fingers move flawlessly across the flat device as if she had been doing it her whole life, when in truth she had only been doing it from a year. Stopping her rapid hand movements, she presses her finger down on a profile titled Avengers, and a small drop menu falls down. A pair of hazel eyes scans down the menu and stops on the words, "Create New Profile", she nods slightly to herself and taps the screen over the words. Light envelopes her and in an instant she is gone, and time in her universe stops, completely. The same light appears in a separate universe, and when it fades she is standing in an alleyway in the middle of bustling New York City. She giggles excitedly and places the iPad in a small pouch attached to her side, one that is much like the universe, infinitely expanding.

After checking to make sure her clothes are in order, she walks out of the alleyway and makes her way down the sidewalk. Gazing up in awe at the beautiful city all around her, she absentmindedly walks into someone, causing her to fall backward flat onto her ass. She mumbles a small curse and looks up at the brick wall she smacked into, her eyes land on that of none other than the God of Thunder, Thor himself. Thor smiles down at her and offers his hand down to help her up. "I am sorry little Midguardian, for it seems I have caused you to fall most ungracefully onto your backside. Are you hurt?" Caroline has to crane her neck back a tad to look up at him, considering he is almost a foot taller than her, and smiles. "I'm fine, but I really must be going." Without giving Thor a chance to reply she moves past him and disappears into the crowd, leaving God of Thunder in complete bewilderment. Once she was far enough away from the demigod, she spots a small little café nestled in the back corner of a dead end street.

Caroline smiles softly and walks quickly through the now thinning mass of people, and enters the café. The scent of delicious baked goods and freshly prepared beverages fills her nostrils, resulting in her closing her eyes and breathing it all in. A bell sounds behind her stealing her from her trance, and she moves out of the way of the person who entered behind her. She lets him takes his place in front of her as they both stand in the rather small line, and when it is her turn she simply orders a frozen coffee and a chocolate pastry. The quite attractive boy behind the counter hands her what she ordered with a grin on his face, and when she takes it from him he sends her a suggestive wink. Not wanting to offend the poor boy she smiles politely back at him, in an attempt to say 'No thanks, not interested'. Since she entered her late teens, Caroline has grown to be rather annoyed with boys her own age, and taken instead to older men. His grin falters into a straight face and she walks away to a booth in the far back of the café, one most people tend to not notice because it's so hidden. Placing her coffee and pastry down on the table, she sits down the rather comfortable firm seat.

She spends the next few minutes enjoying the treats before her, and then pushes them aside to bring her arms up onto the table. Placing her hands together in a gun like gesture, she rests her head against them as if she were trying to contain her annoyance, and act which is not what it seems. Her breathing slows down to a rate similar to being asleep, and she lets her mind wander through the heads of countless people throughout the large city, until she finds the one she is looking for. Once she's found it her mind enters it and she begins to explore it, and from what she can see, it's more of a void than a mind. As she continues to wander through it, the air around her grows cold and the ground begins to coat itself in ice. Taking this as a sign her presence has been noticed, instead of panicking and trying to run, she simply smiles and stops walking. Her body remains like this for what seems like an eternity, but was merely a moment, before a tall figure adorned from head to toe in dark green Asgardian clothing, appears and glares at her. "Who are you and how did you worm your way into my mind?" His voice sounds through the expansive void and causes a shiver to run up her spine, one of fear and delight.

A small smile graces her lips and she does a mock courtesy, which causes the Asgardian before her to growl a little. She giggles at his reaction and finally answers him. "I am Caroline, and I used one of my powers to get here. " In a harsh tone he asks, "Why did you answer so blatantly? Do you not know who I am you Midguardian twit? I am Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies and the rightful king of Asgard! "She waits to see if he will continue ranting, and when he does, she replies. " I answered like that because I know who you are, and I knew that if I lied you would know. Just because I'm a Midguardian does not making me a twit you asshat, not all of us are completely inept. "Her response caused the mischievous god to pull a rather out of character move, and actually show his reaction to something, a look of confusion and anger, wondering what in the world's name is an 'asshat'. But he knew enough by her tone to tell she just insulted him, raising his hand he pulls her body toward him and wraps his slender fingers around her throat, causing her to let out a squeak of surprise.

A sadistic grin crawls its way across his face as he squeezes tighter, which results in the girl starting to claw at his hands to release the pressure on her throat. He laughs at her pitiful attempts to get air into her straining lungs, and when he feels her body starting to fall limp, he tosses her across the 'room' and she slams into the floor causing dust to be flung into the air. She sits up slowly and coughs violently into her left hand, and when she pulls it away her hand is splattered with blood. Fear rises up in the girl and the god of mischief can sense it, and he his laughter erupts through the chilled air of the 'room' making the girl look up at him in disbelief."You thought yourself so strong here in my realm, and yet your body is as fragile as a snowflake beneath a peasant's foot. Mortals like you should be snuffed out like the weak flames you are. Believing you can act as you wish while in the presence of those better than yourself, such foolish naivety is befitting only of a child. "As he continues his bombardment of harsh comments, he makes his way over to where the girl remains on the ground, still trembling slightly in fear, and points his scepter at her heart. "But, you will make an acceptable pawn for now, until you've served your purpose that is."

Blue light began to emit from the end of the staff pointed at her heart, as he senses started working again she pushed away the fear, and rolls away just before the staff blasts the stop where she once sat. Growling in frustration his burning gaze follows her as she runs about the endless void that is his mind, and trails blasts from his scepter after her retreating form. Her breath comes in the form of short ragged gasps as she continues to plunge deeper into his mind, trying to find a way out before she's killed, or trapped here forever. A light shoots past her head and crashes into the ground in front of her, causing the ground to crumble and cutting off her primary means of escape. Turning around in a panic she comes nose to nose with the blood red eyes of the god of mischief in his Jotun form, and the tip of her nose starts to numb from the contact with his cold blue skin. No words are spoken but each can tell what the other is trying to convey, the girl trying to appeal to his kinder nature, and the god reassuring her is he has no such nature. Slender fingers wrap around the girl's arms and immense freezing pain in shoots through her body, causing her to let out a howl of agony. With what little strength she has left, Caroline leans her head back and sends it forward again colliding it with Loki's, the impact causes his grip to loosen just enough for her to place her hand on his forehead. Closing her eyes she mumbles a few incoherent words, and disappears, leaving the god of mischief scowling in disappointment.

Everything comes rushing back at once and Caroline's body rocks itself to and fro as her mind reels, and her breathing starts to become erratic and labored. Tears spring up in her eyes when the pain she experienced while in Loki's mind starts taking its toll on her fragile human frame, yet she won't cry out like she did in the void, because she doesn't want to draw attention to herself. She lays her head down on the table in front of her and the cool feel of it helps to console her pain, and minutes later her body regains its normal composure. Placing her hands on the table she stands up and gathers the remains of her coffee and pastry, and walks tosses them in the garbage as she makes her way to the restrooms in the back of the café.

The bathroom is small, but roomy enough for her to be able to stand a few feet from the mirror, and so she steps in front it. Looking at herself in the mirror she notices, with a small gasp, that there were bruises around her throat and on her upper arms. Reaching into the pouch at her belt she pulls out a salve to cover up the bruises, and shivers shivers as she applies it. Once she feels they can't be seen by the naked eye she walks out of the café, and back into the busy streets of New York City. Out of habit her feet lead her to the building she lived in the last time she was here, and she wonders if the apartment she had was still vacant, or if someone else owned it now. As she ascended the four flights of stairs up she thought to herself exactly how long it would take for S.H.I.E.L.D to contact her, because last time it was fairly quick, though of course it would be considering she entered the universe in the middle of Director Fury's bedroom.

~Flashback~

Caroline waited excitedly in her bedroom for 'the force' to come and take her away for her new assignment, because this would be the first one she will do entirely on her own. The last six times 'the force' had been watching in the shadows to make sure she did not lose sight of her goal, or fail at her objective, which of course she never did. A soft whooshing sound snaps her attention to the window of her bedroom behind her, but when her eyes land on it there is nothing there. When she turns forward her lips collide with that of a pair of lips belonging to a man who seems to have appeared out of nowhere, and her face flares up with a deep blush, as her hands come up to cover her face. The man in front of her chuckles and comments that she looks cute when she blushes, her hazel eyes peek out from behind her fingers and she glares at him. "That wasn't funny James, and I do not look cute when I blush, you jerk! Why did 'the force' send you anyway, it knows how you are around girls my age?" James shrugs and stands up straight with a smug grin on his face. "Beats me, but it does want me to tell you that you better not fuck this up, or you'll stuck with me as your travel buddy for the next five years, and you know there's plenty more Skips between now and then."

A look of pure horror crosses her face followed by it turning even redder as she imagines all of this, and James chuckles a bit at her reaction. He takes a seat next to her on the bed and wraps an arm around her shoulder, moving it down to her waist as he keeps talking, which causes her to freeze and her body to stiffen. "Oh it won't be so bad. I can behave myself you know." Caroline rolls her eyes and pushes him away from her making a Pffft sound as she does. "You're so full of crap, James. Let's just get on with the assignment, the sooner I'm away from you the sooner I won't have to worry about losing my virginity to your infuriating ass." James makes a mock hurt expression, which quickly turns back into his usual grin, and stands up to take his place beside her. Taking out a device similar to a tablet he traces his finger along the screen, and the two disappear in a flash of light. When the light fades Caroline is standing alone in a dark room, and when she takes a step forward she smacks into a door. "Owww…" she mumbles, and her hand reaches up to find the cold metal of a doorknob and she twists it. Stepping out into a pitch black room she tries to feel her way around, when she is suddenly slammed into a wall, with an arm pressed against her throat.

The owner of the arm's voice breaks the deep silence that the room held, promising not to hesitate in crush the girl's windpipe if he thinks for even a second that he can't trust her. With anger and suspicion evident in his eyes he begins to interrogate her, his arm ever so slightly loosening with every answer she gives him. He finally comes across the question of what her powers are, and if she human or not. She tells him simply that she doesn't know what all of her powers are yet, and that she is human. This seemed to be an acceptable answer for him, because she notices see the anger and suspicion in his eyes subsides into an expressionless state and the tension in his features dissipates, he trusted her, or at least enough to let her live. He tells her she is to address him as Director Fury, and goes into an explanation of where she is. He then talks into a device in his ear to one of the agents and whispers something that wasn't understandable from where she was standing. A woman with short fiery red hair and green eyes enters the room and smiles at her, asking the girl to follow her to where she'll be staying. She tells the girl her name but the girl is too distracted by the noise coming from the room behind them to notice.

She follows the woman to her room and the woman tells her to notify one of the other agents if she needs anything. She receives a card from the woman and is left alone in the small room after the woman walks out. Seeing as she didn't really have anything to unpack, she makes her way back to the room she'd heard noises coming from minutes before. She places her hand on the cold metal surrounding the door and it slides open without a sound, she steps inside and bumps into a middle aged looking man with salt and pepper hair, causing him to drop the glass vial he was carrying. He curses lightly under his breath and proceeds to pick up the glass shattered about on the floor, Caroline reaches down to help him, but when she places her hand on a piece of the glass the vial instantly reforms with whatever was inside it still intact. Holding the unscratched vial in her hand she places it on the counter to her left carefully and holds out her hand, "Hi, I'm Caroline, you must be Doctor Banner, am I correct? " shakes her hand and nods, minor shock and disbelief still plastered on his face. About two hours pass by and Bruce and Caroline become pretty well acquainted, but their laughter is interrupted by the arrival of a fairly tall, attractive man, with dark brown almost black hair and deep brown eyes.

Caroline turns her attention back to Bruce and silently asks him who the man was, Bruce sighs and tells her the man's name is Tony Stark. Tony starts messing with some equipment near the door; Caroline breathes out a tired sigh and sits back in her chair, she jumps a little when she hears his voice asking her something that she couldn't understand. She turns around in her chair and stands up too quickly, losing her balance and footing. His arms reach out and catch her by the waist and upper back, a barrage of images flash before her eyes finally resting on a disturbing scene. She sees two figures in a dark dimly lit room, shadows dance as the two figures merge and separate in tune to exotic music, light moaning and muffled grunts can be heard over the hum of the music. She eases her way towards the bed stepping over the scattered clothing, ignoring the growing feeling of apprehension in the pit of her stomach; she flips on the lamp above her and stumbles back in a mixture of horror, arousal, regret, and fear as she stares at the two people still screwing in front of her. She snaps back to reality just as the two finished up, pushing Tony away from her she stumbles and regains her footing; she apologizes to him and runs out.

She stumbles into her room drenched in sweat with tears stinging her eyes, her hands fumble for something to hold onto; a hand clasps hers and she jumps backwards hitting her head against something metal as the images flash again. She rips her hand from Tony's and holds her throbbing head; through silently cursing and whimpering she manages to sit up straight, Tony helps her onto her bed and asks what the hell's wrong with her. She winces and tells him not to touch her again, and once he complies with her request she tells him to go away. He frowns and tells me he's not leaving until she tells him what happened to her back in the lab, after a few minutes of them arguing back and forth Tony finally tells her to explain what happened or he'd make her tell him.

~ End Flashback ~

Caroline's flashback is interrupted when a sound snaps her back to reality, and she realizes she's made it all the way up and is standing in front of her apartment. She peels her eyes from the door and turns her head in the direction she thought she heard the sound come from, only for her eyes to land on a single ebony tom cat, with amazing green eyes. It meows again and struts over to her, rubbing itself against her legs and weaving in and out of them. A sense of paranoia washes over her when she picks it up and looks in its eyes, causing a shiver to run up her spine, which leads her to the decision of giving the cat to her neighbor down the hall, Morty. Morty loved cats, especially black ones, and she really didn't want this cat to know exactly what she does in her apartment. A skinny man in about his mid twenties answers the door and almost squeals like a total fan girl when Caroline shows him the cat, which causes the cat to wriggle a little in her hands. Morty takes the cat from her and thanks her for giving it to him, and as the door starts to close behind them the cat turns to look at her and glares.

She puts on a mischievous smiles and waves at him until the door is closed, letting out a relieved sigh she turns and heads back up the hall to her apartment. Pulling a key out of the pouch at her side she opens the door and walks in, taking notice that it looks exactly as she left it, even the dishes from her last meal are still sitting on the counter in the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen and takes a few minutes to clean it up a little; once she is done she decides to take a look in her bedroom. As soon as she opens the door one of her eyebrows raises itself and a 'the hell' look crawls upon her face, not wanting to let her curiosity go unsatisfied, she walks over to the bed and pulls back the covers. What she finds is quite surprisingly, a young man with pale skin and pure white hair, sleeping seemingly soundly, while cuddling her Captain America plushie to his chest. A soft chuckle escapes her lips and she places the cover back over him, then walks out and pulls the door closed, only leaving it open a crack.

A short time passes and the white haired boy wakes up, with the sense he isn't alone in this apartment anymore. With soundless steps he makes his way out of the bedroom and into the main area of the apartment, but stops when he notices a girl standing in the kitchen, humming softly. "Pancakes or Waffles?" he just stares at Caroline blankly. "What?" he replied. Caroline chuckles lightly and sets the bowl of batter and spoon on the counter, and turns around to face him. "Flat fluffy golden discs or cratered fluffy golden discs?" she holds up two pictures and points to each as she describes them. He thinks for a while… and points to the "cratered" one. Caroline smiles at him and turns back around to start on the waffles; while they cook she starts up a conversation with him. "So…why were you in my bed?"


End file.
